Camille/History
Patch History ** Shield duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Time to use second cast increased to seconds from 3. ** Timer displays on icon showing second cast availability. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 35 from 26. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.12 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Empowered second attack bonus damage increased to 100% from 80%. ;V7.7 * ** Outer half healing against minions and monsters. Now only heals against enemy champions. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ;V7.4 * ** Fixed a bug where the second cast of Hookshot wasn't granting attack speed on hitting an enemy champion if she buffered her . ;V7.3 * ** Bonus damage on second hit reduced to 80% from 100%. * ** Now decays fully to 0% over the duration. ** Slow reduced to 80% from 90%. * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from 1. ** Now only grants if she hits an enemy champion. * ** No longer persists for its full remaining duration after Camille dies. ** Now dissipates within 1 second after Camille dies. ;V7.2 * ** Second cast now correctly damages wards at level 16 and higher. ;V7.1 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 95 * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slightly increased radius where Camille will reveal herself if Hookshotting near enemies while she is in Fog of War. * ** Knockaway speed increased to 1000 from 600. ** Knockaway stun now only lasts until the target lands, rather than a 1-second fixed duration. ** Border no longer disappears under elevated terrain. ** The green triangle patterning on the ground during Program Camille's The Hextech Ultimatum no longer fails to appear if the camera moved away during the cast time. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 62. * ** Second hit true damage conversion reduced to (4% level) until level 16}}% from (3% level) until level 16}}%. ;V6.24 Added * - Innate ** Camille's next basic attack against enemy champions is periodically enhanced to shield her for against the target's most lethal damage type. If the target is liable to inflict more magic damage than physical damage against Camille, the shield exclusively blocks magic damage, otherwise, the shield exclusively blocks physical damage. ** * - Q spell ** Camille's next basic attack deals % AD}} bonus physical damage and grants her bonus movement speed for 1 second. Precision Protocol can then be recast within the next 3 seconds at no extra cost. If recast at least seconds after the first attack, Precision Protocol's damage is doubled and (3% level) until level 16}}% of the damage is dealt as true damage. Both casts of Precision Protocol reset Camille's auto attack timer. ** ** 25 * - W spell ** After a brief delay, Camille sweeps her leg to deal physical damage all enemies in a cone in front of her. Enemies hit by the outer half of the cone are by 90%, decaying over 2 seconds, and take % of target's maximum health}} bonus physical damage, healing Camille for the same amount, capped at against non-champions. Non-epic monsters take 50% reduced damage from Tactical Sweep. ** ** * - E spell ** Camille fires a hookshot in the target direction that attaches to terrain, causing her to dash to it and enabling the second cast. ** Camille dashes to the target location, range doubled if she is leaping toward an enemy champion. Upon colliding with the first enemy struck or finishing the dash, Camille deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and them for 1 second. If Camille strikes an enemy on the second cast of Hookshot, she gains bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds. ** ** 50 * - R spell ** Camille dashes toward the target enemy champion, becoming untargetable during the leap. When she lands, she creates a locked, hexagonal zone around the target for 4 seconds, all other nearby enemies on impact. The target can move freely inside the zone, but cannot escape it through any means. While within the zone, Camille's basic attacks deal % of target's current health)}} bonus magic damage. The Hextech Ultimatum's effects end automatically if Camille leaves the area. ** ** 100 }} es:Camille/Historial Category:Champion history Category:Camille